In order to reach proficiency, it is essential that the various strokes, comprising the game of golf, be mastered. This entails not only addressing the ball correctly and co-ordinating the various body movements while playing a stroke, but adopting the correct stance during various stages of playing the stroke.
An object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus adapted for use in assisting a golfer to acquire these correct body movements and stance when playing the ball.